The Guard
by Mayhem777
Summary: Heero Yuy is the worlds most famous bodyguard, who has never lost a person under his care. Hilde is a young diplomat from Germany who has made many enemies because of her views. Can Heero protect her from danger? Warning, LOTS of Action! R
1. The Meeting

**__**

The Guard

I was inspired to write this after seeing the movie "The Transporter". It's a pretty good movie. But if you're a person that loves compelling plots and romance, then you probably won't like it. But if you like fast and non-stop action, then you'll love this movie.

****

(If you haven't seen this movie than rent it)

Anyway this story will feature a Heero/Hilde relationship. There will be a lemon scene later on in the story. This fic will primarily be Pg-13, but will be rated R later.

Warnings: Some adult content, language, and slight OCC. 

Disclaimer: Ahem….. SUE ME

****

Part 1: The Meeting

Washington DC, Private Airfield 

Heero Yuy stood buy his car thinking about his next assignment. His job was to protect a woman by the name of Hilde Shbieker. She was a young diplomat from Germany who had grown quiet a reputation because she opposed the Neo-Nazi movement in her country. She even went to such lengths to try to disband it. But her actions had upset many people in her country and others, including the United States. So when she was scheduled to go there, it was no surprise when there were thousands of death threats towards her. That's why he got the job of protecting her.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a small jet taxing down the runway. He watched as it slowly came to a stop and walked over. The door of the plane opened and two big men wearing business suits and dark sunglasses walked out. Behind them was a young woman with short blue hair and indigo eyes. She wore a red business dress and high heels. 

Heero walked up to her "Hilde Shbieker I presume," He took a slight bow.

Hilde smiled "You must be the famous Heero Yuy," she took a moment to observe his features "Aren't you a little small to be a bodyguard,"

Heero smirked "Aren't you a little cute to be a diplomat,"

One of the big men stepped forward and grabbed Heero by the collar "Who the hell do you think you are! Mrs. Shbieker is a very high class senator, you better show her some respect or I'll beat some out of you,"

Heero calmly brushed his hand away and looked him in the eye "Let me make this perfectly clear to you. I'm only assigned to protect Mrs. Shbieker, I didn't even know about you two. So if you ever threaten me again, I will take that as threat on my life, and I will kill you,"

The two men continued to glare at him but Hilde stepped between them "Stop this nonsense immediately. Bruno, Mark, go back to the plane and get my stuff,"

The two reluctantly left back to the plane. Hilde turned back to Heero "I must apologize for my bodyguards actions, there just very protective of me,"

"That's all right, shall we be going Mrs. Shbieker,"

"Yes and please call me Hilde. Am I going to be riding in the limousine," asked Hilde

"No you'll be riding with me, my job is not to let you out of my sight. Besides my car is much safer," 

Hilde shrugged her shoulders "You're the boss,"

Heero and Hilde both walked to the car, got in, and drove off to the hotel.

****

Hotel Room

Heero followed Hilde to her room; Hilde opened the door and went inside. Heero looked at the two guards.

"Mark, Bruno, you two make sure this floor is secure,"

Heero walked to the door and opened it.

"And where do you think your going," Said Bruno.

Heero turned around "To make sure the room is safe, if that's all right with you,"

Heero walked in and closed the door behind him. The suite was huge very elegant, but as he looked around, he didn't see Hilde.

"Hilde, where are you,"

Heero heard a reply from the bathroom "I'm in here, hold on,"

Hilde came out of the room wearing a red dress instead of the business suit.

"I had to get change, sorry to worry you. What are you doing in here anyway,"

"To make sure that the room is safe. You know, one of the most popular way to assassinate someone is to hide in the hotel suite and attack when the time is right,"

Hilde's eyes opened wide "Wow, I didn't know that,"

Heero began to check the room "Well when you've been in this business as long as I have you learn a few thing,"

Heero continued to check the rest of the suite, a couple minutes later he walked back to the living room.

"Well Hilde, this room is safe, if you need anything let me know, I'll be outside this door,"

Heero turned around and walked to the door.

"Wait," said Hilde

Heero stopped "What,"

"Well, umm, I don't have to be at the party for another hour and a half. Do you think you could stay here, it would be nice to have someone talk to,"

"Well why don't you talk to the two gorillas out there,"

"Mark and Bruno are hardly the talking type. And with all talk about me being a target has really stressed me out, I just need somebody to talk too,"

Heero sighed and shrugged his shoulders "Sure why not,"

Heero walked over to a chair and sat down, Hilde sat in the chair adjacent to him.

"So what do you want to talk about," asked Heero

"I would like to know some stuff about you,"

"Like what,"

"Why did you decided to become a bodyguard,"

Heero shifted slightly "Well… I used to be a soldier in the war a couple of years ago; I was one of the best of the best. I fought in countless battles and won dozens of medals. But after it was all over, my soldier instinct still stayed with me. I tried doing other jobs like being a police officer, or a bounty hunter. But all of those jobs dulled me quickly; I needed something that would bring back my instincts. As a last resort I became a bodyguard. At first, I didn't like the idea of babysitting. Until on this one mission, the man who I was protecting was suddenly attacked by multiple gunmen. I managed to kill them all, plus the man I was protecting came out without a scratch. I later got a medal for my efforts and a reputation. So now I'm called if the person is in extreme danger, like you,"

"That's not surprising, have you ever lost a person,"

"No and I intend to keep that record,"

Hilde smiled "That's good to hear,"

"Now how about you, why did you get into all this political stuff," asked Heero

She shifted slightly in her seat "Well, two years ago a friend of mine was murder by a group of Neo-Nazis because she openly supported Jews. I was a member of the senate at the time, and after hearing that, I knew I had to do something to stop this hatred. At first, the higher ups thought I was nuts. But as I gained support, they began to see potential in me. It wasn't long before I became on of the most powerful and influential person in Germany. Sure I have my enemies, but if I can make my country better, then it's all worth it,"

"What brings you hear though,"

"Because here, you have the same problem, except you have more. Here you have the Neo-Nazis, the KKK, and this other group the called WBC,"

Heero shook his head "Those guys really are assholes,"

Hilde laughed a bit "That's for sure, but the fact of the matter, is that they preach hate. 

Hate leads to violence, and violence leads to murder. People shouldn't be hurt or killed just because they have a different belief, that's what I believe. And if people don't like it, I really don't care, they can deal with it " 

Heero raised an eyebrow "Well your brave I'll give you that"

Hilde smiled "Thank you, well it's almost time for the meeting, how do I look,"

"You look good," 

"Thanks, shouldn't you be getting a tuxedo,"

Heero shook his head "I don't think so"

Hilde looked confused "Why not,"

Heero took off his trench coat and handed it to her.

"Feel this,"

Hilde felt the material; it felt stiff and very rough.

"It's made out of a special kind of Kevlar. It's not too thick and bulky, but it can stop any kind of bullet. I used the same material to make this shirt and pants,"

"But wouldn't that get a little uncomfortable," 

Heero shook his head "You get used to it after awhile,"

Hilde then noticed the assortment of guns on him. He had two pistols, two Uzi's, about ten grenades, and a shotgun.

"That's a lot of firearms," said Hilde who was wide-eyed.

"Well, I've been in a lot of sticky situations, it helps to be prepared,"

"Do you have any other gadgets I should know about,"

"Actually I do,"

Heero took off his sunglasses these "These sunglasses are actually high tech devices. 

These glasses enable me to see in Night-Vision, X-ray, and Infer red. They also have a built in Zoom feature so I can see long distances,"

Hilde smiled "Impressive, now I can see why you're so highly recommended,"

Heero put back on his trench coat "Well Hilde we have about 45 minutes before the meeting starts so we better get on our way," 

"Alright," 

Heero and Hilde both walked out of the room and down to lobby. They exited the hotel and got into the car. Heero put on his sunglasses and drove off.

****

End part 1

I know what your thinking BORING, but don't worry, the action will pick up, and it WILL be fast and furious, trust me you will love it. Just remember to read and review, it helps to keep me motivated if people show an interest in my stories. 

PEACE OUT! ^_^


	2. The Capture

**__**

The Guard

Warnings: Adult content, language, violence, and slight OCC. 

****

Disclaimer: Ahem….. SUE ME

** __**

Part 2: Capture

Heero scanned the area with his glasses for anything suspicious. He picked up nothing unusual on the infer scope, and was now looking at the surrounding structure with his X-rays.

"Find anything yet,"

Heero turned around and saw Hilde standing there.

"Looks clear, but it's still to early to tell,"

He peered at a crowd of people who were dancing to some soft music.

Hilde smiled "Hey Heero, let's dance,"

Heero took off his glasses and looked at her "Your joking right,"

"No I'm serious, I'm still to tense right now, I need to loosen up a bit,"

Heero sighed "Okay,"

Heero took her by the hand and led her to the dance floor. Heero wrapped a hand around her waist and they began to dance slowly to the soft music.

"Hmm, you're a good dancer," Said Hilde

"Thanks,"

Heero looked around and noticed that they were attracting a lot of stares.

"Everybody's looking at us,"

Hilde smiled "That's because I'm the guest of honor, and I'm dancing with a complete stranger. Plus, you're not wearing a tuxedo,"

"Well then next time I'll have to make a bullet-proof Tux," Said Heero with a smirk.

The music ended and everybody stopped dancing. Heero took Hilde's hand, kissed it lightly, and bowed.

"Thank you for the dance,"

Hilde blushed slightly "No thank you, I feel much better now,"

"That's good to know," He looked at his watch "Well it's about time for your speech, I'll make sure nothing happens to you, good luck,"

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"When I look at a person, what I see is a human being. It doesn't matter what the color of his skin is, or what his preferences are, he is still a living being. Yet there are still people in this country that think just because your skin is different, that you're inferior. There are still people that think just because you believe in a different God, that you should be punished and tormented. This my fellow senators is unacceptable, that's why I'm here,"

Heero was listening to her speech while looking at the surrounding buildings 

"_She's very good," _He thought

As he was just finishing scanning the buildings, something caught his eye. He zoomed in a swathed to infer; there was something in the tower. He turned on his X-rays, and to his shock, there was a man pointing a rifle right in Hilde's direction. Heero ran over to Hilde as fast as he could, and threw his trench coat over her. One second later, there was a flash, followed by the sound of the bullet impacting on the trench coat. Heero pulled out one of his Uzi and sprayed the tower with bullets. He checked to see if he got him and sure enough, he was on his back, dead. By now everyone else was running out of the courtyard. He was putting another clip in his Uzi when suddenly; there was an explosion by the front gate. After the smoke had cleared, 30 men with machine guns and camouflage fatigues stormed in. Heero grabbed Hilde and hid behind the stage.

"All right Hilde, you stay here and keep this trench coat over you. Do not look outside unless you hear my voice, got it,"

Hilde was still shaken, but understood "Be careful,"

Heero pulled out his other Uzi "Don't worry, I'll be all right,"

Heero stood up and opened fire, killing three. He then spirited right, firing as he ran. He managed to drop five more before he dove behind a wall, followed by a torrent of gunfire. He peered around the corner, there were about 12 men closing in on him. He quickly holstered his Uzi's, pulled out a smoke grenade, and threw it at them. It exploded and the men were instantly engulfed in a cloud of smoke. He then pulled out his shotgun and fired 6 rounds into the cloud. He then dove through the smoke and began unloading his shotgun on any terrorist that he saw. Heero suddenly felt the gun jerk fun his hands as a bullet struck it. He quickly dove under one of the tables and peeked over it. He saw a man in one of the towers, with a heavy machine gun. He immediately ducked down as bullets came straight at him.

"_This guy has an itchy trigger finger,"_

Heero pulled out a frag grenade and threw it across the courtyard. It exploded and the man immediately fired at the explosion. Heero stood up and fired both his Uzi's, killing him. He looked to his left and saw a man pointing AK-47 right at him. He sprinted left as bullets flew behind him. When the man stopped to reload, Heero ran straight at him, jumped in the air, kicked the gun out of his hands, and kicked him in the face. He landed on his feet, caught the gun, and shot two incoming terrorists. He spotted some more coming from the entrance. He knelt down behind a table and began mowing them down with some well aimed shots. When he ran out of ammo, he retrieved his shotgun and continued the assault.

Hilde couldn't see anything, but she could here all the gunfire and explosions. She was worried for Heero, but at the same time, was confident that he could handle them. As she listened she heard a familiar voice. 

"Mrs. Shbieker, where are you,"

Hilde recognized that it wasn't Heero's voice, but Bruno. She poked her head out of the coat and saw Bruno looking around, pistol in hand.

"Bruno, I'm over here,"

Bruno looked at Hilde and ran to her "I'm glad that your safe come on, we have to get out of here. Marks waiting for us by the car, come on,"

"What about Heero,"

"Forget him, let's go," He grabbed her by the arm.

Hilde wrenched her arm free "No, we don't leave without him,"

Bruno put the gun up into her face "I think it would be wise of you to come with me now,"

Hilde looked at him in shock "What is this, what are you doing,"

Bruno grabbed her and began to carry her away. Hilde tried to squirm free, but his grip was too strong.

"Help, HEERO,"

Bruno whacked her over the head with the pistol, knocking her out.

Heero was almost finished when he heard Hilde yell. Heero threw a grenade into the terrorist, killing what was left of them, and ran to the stage. What he saw shocked him; there was Bruno, gun in hand, carrying an unconscious Hilde. Heero ran over and dove into Bruno, knocking him down. Hilde and his gun both dropped onto the grass. Bruno tried to reach for the gun, but Heero kicked it away.

"What the hell are you doing," Yelled Heero

Bruno got up and threw a roundhouse kick to the face. Heero blocked it with ease and countered it with roundhouse of his own. Bruno fell on his back and looked at him.

"I'll ask again, what are you doing,"

Bruno got up and threw a punch at him. Heero caught the arm, and threw a right cross that connected with his jaw. Bruno staggered back a bit, shook his head, and lunged at Heero. He stepped to the side, and elbowed Bruno in the back of the head. He fell down into the ground face first. Heero walked over, picked up the gun, and pointed it at him.

"Since it's obvious that you won't tell me anything, I might as well get rid of you,"

He was about to pull the trigger when suddenly; Mark came in from behind and hit Heero in the back. The gun flew out of Heero's hands and landed next to Bruno. He picked it up and promptly shot Heero in the chest four times. Heero fell on his back and laid still. 

Mark helped Bruno to his feet "Quit messing around Bruno, pick that bitch up and let's get out of here,"

"What about him,"

"Screw him, he's dead, now let's go,"

Mark and Bruno picked Hilde up and carried her to the car.

As soon as they were out of sight, Heero got back to his feet. He brushed himself off and checked his weapons. His shotgun was out of shells, and he had only had 1 Uzi left with no extra magazines. He did however; have both of his pistols, some extra magazines, and 5 grenades. He was planning his next move when he heard an explosion, followed by the sound of cars leaving. He ran out to the parking lot and saw his car in flames. As he looked he saw a limo pullout, followed by four cars, and twelve motorcycles. Heero pulled out a pistol and shot the closest one in the back, the man on the cycle fell off, and the cycle skidded on its side to a stop. The rest of the convoy didn't see the cycle go down and kept going. Heero ran over and put the cycle back on its wheels. He had to catch up with the convoy, and save Hilde. Fortunately, he knew exactly where they were going, the highway. He stared up the engine and drove out of the parking lot; the chase had begun. 

**__**

End part 2

Please remember to R&R my stories, I need motivation and reviewing my work helps immensely. Anyways, look out for part-3, this is where I really kick it up a notch.

PEACE OUT ^_^


	3. The Chase

**__**

The Guard

Warnings: Adult content, language, violence, and slight OCC. 

****

Disclaimer: Ahem….. SUE ME

** __**

Part 3: The Chase

Hilde's eyes slowly opened up, she had a huge headache and she didn't know where she was. As her eyes adjusted she saw she was in a limousine surrounded by men. Her vision was still blurred so she couldn't see anything that good, but she could hear voices.

"What was the dead count for the mercenaries that we hired Mark,"

"They're all dead, Heero killed every last one of them," Said Mark

"All that means is that we don't have to pay them. Did you get rid of Heero Yuy,"

Bruno smiled "Yes sir, I saw him die right in front of me,"

"Good, then that takes care of the threat,"

The man looked at her "Well, well, Mrs. Shbieker, glad to see that you're awake,"

"W…Who are you,"

"My name is Liminal Gustav, leader of the Neo-Nazi movement in the U.S.A.,"

Hilde looked over at Mark and Bruno "Why are you two helping him," 

Gustav smiled "The two you know as Mark and Bruno are actually my best undercover agents. Judging by the fact that you were clueless, I'd say that they did a good job,"

Hilde clenched her teeth "You bastards, where are you taking me,"

Gustav smiled "To my mansion, you see, are original plan was to kill you, but we decided that you were more valuable to us alive,"

"Why's that,"

"My men are needy people, you should more than satisfy them,"

Hilde lowered her head "You fucking perverts," She mumbled.

Gustav chuckled "Maybe, but the more important reason to keep you is because the Nation of Germany would pay a hefty sum for your safe return. You could make us very rich,"

Gustav smiled and laughed.

Heero looked down the road and saw convoy coming into view. The Limo was near the front; there was a car in front, one on each side, and one in the rear. The motorcycles were scattered, all about, but the bulk of them were in the rear. Heero pulled out his Uzi and sped up. He had to take down the motorcycles first then the cars. When he got close, he aimed his Uzi and opened fire. He managed to pick off four before it ran out of ammo. He tossed his Uzi away and pulled out a pistol.

"General Gustav, we have a problem,"

"What is it,"

"We are being followed by a lone man on a motorcycle, he's already killed some of our men and is gaining…what the, SIR, ITS HEERO YUY,"

Gustav looked at Mark and Bruno angrily "YOU IDIOTS, YOU SAID HE WAS DEAD,"

"B…but sir, I don't understand,"

"SHUT UP, SEND ALL OF THE REMAINING CYCLES BACK NOW, I WANT HIM DEAD,"

Hilde couldn't help but smile a little.

Heero trained his pistol on a cycle and fired three rounds into its fuel tank. It exploded and was sent flying threw the air. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw another cycle slow down and point a gun at him. Heero quickly turned right to dodge the bullets. He then aimed his gun and emptied the rest of his magazine into him. Heero quickly reloaded as he saw 6 more cycles coming straight at him. He fired at the group killing one, but he had to quickly duck behind his visor as bullets flew past him. At the last second, he steered left and avoided the incoming bikes. As they sped past him, he shot the one near the front and watched as the cycle collided with others, causing a massive explosion. 

"_Four down, two to go_,"

The remaining two fired at him from behind, he zigzagged through the free way to avoid getting hit. He turned his body around and fired some more rounds killing one. But before he could fire at the other his gun ran out of ammo. He started to reload but the last cycle pulled up next to him and pointed a gun at his head. Heero grabbed his handle bars tightly, lifted himself off the seat, and kicked him in the helmet, knocking him off the bike. Heero positioned himself back on the bike and sped up to catch the convoy.

"Sir, he's destroyed all the cycles and is coming straight for us,"

Gustav snarled "DAMN HIM, send three cars back but leave one here,"

As Heero caught up with them he saw three of the cars slow down. As he came up behind one, he saw a man sticking out the window, gun in hand. Heero popped the bike on his back wheel and held it their as bullets struck the bike, He then leaned over and put two bullets into the head of the man. He put the bike back on two wheels and pulled next to the car. He let go of the handlebars, jumped up, balanced himself on the seat, and emptied both pistols into the roof of the car. He sat back down and watched as the car veered away from him, and exploded into the median. Suddenly, a car pulled up on both sides of him, the front windows were rolled down and there were men pointing guns at him. Still holding both pistols, he braked slightly just as they fired and shot the men in the front. He then shot out the back windows, holstered his pistols, pulled out 2 grenades, and tossed them into the cars. He then sped up and distanced him self form the cars. In his mirrors, he watched as the cars exploded in balls of flame.

"_One more to go_,"

As Heero approached the last car, he saw a man sticking out of the sunroof, holding something on his shoulder. Suddenly there was a bright flash, and a rocket flew right at him Heero turned right sharply and narrowly missed the missile. Heero looked in his mirrors and saw that the rocket had turned around.

"_A HEAT SEEKER,"_

Heero quickly pulled out a grenade and threw it behind him. When it exploded, the rocket immediately followed it, and impacted into the freeway. The explosion was to far away to hurt him, but the shockwave, still got him. The bike fell on its side and he rolled off as the bike skidded across the freeway.

"General Gustav, the missiles have hit its target. Heero Yuy will no longer be a problem,"

Gustav smiled "Very good, continue on as planned,"

Gustav looked at Hilde "Well, it seems his little rescue attempt is over, now no one can save you,"

Hilde lowered her head and cried.

Heero slowly rose to his feet and shook his head. The blast had knocked him out momentarily, but other than a few scrapes and bruises, he was fine. He checked his pockets; He lost both of pistols and all extra ammo. He ran over to his bike to make sure it could still run. He looked over it; thankfully it wasn't too damaged. He got back on the bike and started the engine.

"Don't worry Hilde, I'm coming,"

**__**

End part 3

Please remember to R&R my stories, I need motivation and reviewing my work helps immensely. Anyways, Part-4 is the finale, and what a finale it is. Trust me, you will love it.

Peace! ^_^


	4. The Rescue

**__**

The Guard

Warnings: Adult content, language, violence, and slight OCC. 

****

Disclaimer: Ahem….. SUE ME

** __**

Part 4: The Rescue

Heero peer through the gate and checked to see if anybody was on guard. He managed to catch up with the convoy, but made sure to stay out of site. They had led him to this remote area in the mountains. Apparently, they had a hideout in the form of a rundown abandoned mansion. There were two guards at the gate, but he had disposed of them easily and took their weapons. With a pistol in each hand he climbed the fence and crept through the courtyard. He hid behind a bush and looked through the window, he could see four men by the table playing a card game. He sneaked by them and went to the front door. He knocked on it twice and ran back a ways.

One of the big guys heard the knock and pointed at the guard by the door.

"Go see who's there, it's probably Himmel,"

The man nodded and looked through the eyepiece. As he squinted he saw a man sprinting right towards him.

"What the Fu…,"

Heero ran up the steps and jumped in the air feet first. He fired a couple of rounds into the door, collided with it, and burst right through. The men at the table went for there guns, but were quickly shot down. Just then he saw some more coming from the front room. He trained both his pistols and mowed them down. Heero saw one of them run for cover, but he dropped his gun in the process. The man dove for his pistol but Heero shot it, knocking it away from him. Heero walked up to the man slowly, gun aiming at the man's head.

"Where is she,"

The man nervously pointed to the door "Through that door,"

"Thank you,"

He kicked him in the face and walked to the door. He was about to turn the handle when it suddenly burst open. There stood a man with an Ak-47 in hand. Heero grabbed the man by the shirt and head-butted him in the nose. He suddenly saw 3 men from behind the man, guns drawn. He grabbed the man's Ak-47, and kicked him into the group right as they opened fire. He then unloaded the entire clip into the door, he kicked it back open and saw all 4 men dead. He tossed the rifle and continued walking down the hall. Suddenly he saw a man come around the corner, pistol in hand. Heero kicked the pistol away and followed it with a roundhouse kick to the face. As he continued to walk down the hallway 3 men appeared in front of him, each one holding an army knife. One of them lunge straight for him, he quickly step to the right, trapped the guys arm, and broke it. The other two charged Heero and attacked him simultaneously, but he managed to dodge each attack unscathed. He punched one in the face, knocking him back, while the other lunged at his heart. Heero grabbed the arm, twisted it, and made the man stab himself in the chest. He quickly, ducked as the other guy took a swipe as his head, the man then through a roundhouse kick at him. Heero caught and trapped the leg with one arm, and grabbed him by the chest with the other. He then lifted him up, and threw him through window. He took the knife from the man's chest, and proceeded down the hallway.

He reached a set of double doors on at the end of the hallway.

"_This must be where Hilde is_,"

He suddenly heard a noise behind him, he turned around and saw a man standing there holding a fireman's axe. The man charged and swung wildly at him. Heero easily ducked and sidestepped each attack. In desperation the man raised the axe over his head and swung it straight down at him. Heero stepped to the right dodging the blow. He then kicked him in the gut, and uppercutted him in the jaw. He was about to turn around when 4 more men came into view. Each one had his fists up ready to fight.

Heero sighed, "Don't you guys ever learn,"

They all four charged him, Heero knocked one back with a sidekick to the face. He ducked another punch, got behind him, and punched him in the back of the head. Another tried to kick him; he caught the leg on his shoulder, pulled out his knife, and jammed it in the man's kneecap. He took the knife out and kicked him in the face. The last one threw a punch to the face, but Heero easily blocked it and stabbed him in the elbow joint. The man staggered back, Heero walked up to him, elbowed him in the jaw, and threw him head first into the wall. The man that Heero kicked earlier, got up, and tried to hit Heero from behind. But Heero caught the arm, and threw him over his shoulder. The man landed on his back, Heero then stuck the knife in the man's shoulder and twisted it. He screamed in pain, Heero punched him in the face, knocking him out. As Heero was about to get up he saw a man coming down the hallway holding a shotgun. Heero quickly took the knife out of the man's shoulder and threw it into the guy's head. Heero then picked up the shotgun and proceeded through the doors.

**__**

Main Hall

The room was relatively big, and at the end, was another set of doors. Heero raised his shotgun, because standing at the end of the doors were Mark and Bruno, pistols raised. Heero just stared at them; they stared back. Suddenly Bruno and Mark lowered their guns and tossed them aside.

"_So that's the way were going to play_," Thought Heero

Heero toss aside his shotgun and stretched out his neck. Bruno and mark took off their jackets and rolled up their sleeves. Heero stood still as the two began circling around him. He watched out of the corner of his eyes as they lined up on both sides of him. Suddenly they both charged him at the same time. Heero blocked a punch from Mark, and ducked a right hook from Bruno. He threw an uppercut to Bruno's jaw knocking him on his back. Mark threw a kick at Heero, hitting him in the ribs. He followed it with a punch to the jaw. Heero staggered back a bit, clutching his jaw. Mark charged him again, and threw a punch, this time Heero blocked it and countered with a right cross. He then kicked Mark in the ribs, and followed with an elbow to the nose. Bruno got back to his feet and ran over to Heero. He picked him up from behind and slammed him through a glass table. He then grabbed Heero by the collar, slammed his back into the wall, head butted him, and threw him across the room. Heero laid on his back and shook his head. Bruno walked up to him and went to grab him by the hair, but Heero suddenly kicked Bruno in the knee joint, dropping him to one knee. Heero then popped himself back on his feet, and punched Bruno in the face. Suddenly a bloodied Mark ran up and slammed his fist into Heero's gut. He doubled over in pain; Mark then kicked Heero in the jaw and sent him flying backwards. Heero sat up and looked at them dazedly, Bruno had gotten back to his feet and stood next Mark. Heero got to his feet and glared at them both, his fist tightened.

"_This shirt is slowing me down_,"

He took off his shirt and threw it aside. He rolled his shoulders as Mark and Bruno circled him again and charged. Heero ducked a kick from Mark and took his legs out with a leg sweep. Bruno threw a punch, but Heero blocked it and jabbed him in the ribs. Mark tried to get Heero from behind, but Heero did a spinning backhand and knocked Mark away. Bruno ran up to Heero started throwing punches at him. Heero dodged each attack easily, but suddenly Mark ran up and joined in on the fray. Heero dodged and blocked each attack, but he was unable to counter them. Just then Mark and Bruno punched him at the same time, Heero grabbed both arms and twisted them. He then jumped in the air, and sent both of them flying on there backs with a double kick. Heero walked over to Bruno who was struggling to get to his feet. Bruno lunged at him in desperation, but Heero easily dodged the attack and punch him in the gut as hard as he could. As Bruno doubled over, Heero grabbed him by the head, and smashed his knee into Bruno's face. Bruno fell on his back and just laid, there clutching his face. Mark ran up to Heero and tried to punch him in the face. At the last second Heero caught the fist with his left hand. He then slammed his fist into Marks elbow joint, shattering it. Mark yelled in pain and staggered back. Heero walked up to him, grabbed him by the collar, and head butted him in the nose. He then picked him up, and slammed him on the floor next to Bruno. Heero stood up, put back on his shirt, and looked at the two.

"You know, this is usually the part where I just leave you here for the cops,"

Heero pulled off two grenades from his belt "But if I remember correctly, I told you that if you ever touched me again, I would kill you,"

Bruno glared at him "You… son …of a bitch,"

Heero pulled the pins and threw them at Mark and Bruno. He quickly walked to the next set of the double doors as the grenades went off behind him.

**__**

Gustav's office

Heero entered the room stepped into the room and was greeted by a smiling Gustav. He was sitting at his desk, pistol in hand.

"Well Well Yuy, it seems I've underestimated you,"

Heero glared at him "Where's Hilde,"

"Right over there,"

Heero looked over in the corner and saw Hilde. Her mouth had been gagged and she was tied to a chair. Hilde saw Heero and squired feverishly.

Heero looked back at Gustav "Give her up, it's over,"

Gustav laughed "Give her up, I'm the one holding the gun. You come in hear with no weapons, and you expect me to just surrender,"

Heero's eyes narrowed "It's either that or death,"

"I don't think so,"

Heero stealthily put his hand behind him and grabbed the last grenade.

"Last chance,"

Gustav snarled "ENOUGH, YOU DIE," 

Heero pulled the pin and threw the grenade in the air. He then put one hand on the table, lifted himself up, and kicked the grenade. Gustav fired off his pistol, and hit Heero in the shoulder. The grenade then hit Gustav in the head, and exploded. Heero hit the ground and clutched his shoulder. As he looked at his hand he saw no blood; the bullet had hit the shoulder strap on the tank top.

Heero sighed, "_Damn, that's going to bruise_,"

Heero slowly got up and walked over to Hilde. He cut off the rope on her hands and feet, and removed the gag. Hilde immediately threw her arms around her and hugged him tight. 

"Oh Heero, thank god. I was so scared, I thought you were dead,"

Heero smiled and touched her cheek "Don't be scared, there's nothing to worry about anymore,"

Hilde smiled back and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, for everything,"

Heero leaned forward, kissed her on the lips, and whispered into her ear.

"Your welcome,"

Hilde giggled "Well Heero, what now,"

"We wait until the police and ambulance show up, after that we're going to rest,"

Hilde wrapped her arms around his waist and held him close "That sounds good,"

Heero placed a hand on her back and stroked her hair "Yeah, it does,"

The two held each other as they heard sirens in the distance.

__

End Part-4

Well that's about it for **_"The Guard", _**all that's left is the Epilogue, which should be done very soon. If you like this story, then please post a review or E-mail me at MahanMayhem777@msn.com. That's all for now.

Peace! ^_^


	5. Epilogue

**__**

The Guard

Epilogue (Edited version)

Warnings: Adult content, slight lime, and slight OCC. (If lime offends you, then don't read it.)

****

Disclaimer: Ahem….. SUE ME

** __**

Epilogue 

One week has passed since the kidnapping and rescue of Hilde Shbieker. All members of the Neo-Nazi group that weren't dead were arrested on charges of kidnapping, and attempted murder. Heero and Hilde were both taken to the hospital for treatment and were released a day later. 3 days later Hilde held another conference, this time things went off without incident, Heero made sure of that.

**__**

Day Before Departure

Heero led Hilde up the stairs to her hotel room. He reached the door and opened it for her.

"The room has already been searched, your are safe," Said Heero

Hilde smiled and kissed him on the cheek "Thank you, but could you please come in anyways, I'd feel a lot safer,"

Heero smiled slightly and walked in behind her. Hilde set her coat and purse down on the bed.

"Well I have to say, I will never forget this trip,"

Heero smirked "You were only kidnapped and rescued all in the time span of a day, how could you forget,"

Hilde giggled slightly "That's not the only reason,"

She walked up to him and hugged him tight "Thank you so much, for everything,"

Heero smiled and hugged her back "It was nothing, I was just doing my job,"

Hilde rested her head on his shoulder "Maybe so, but I just want you to know that I will always remember and appreciate what you did for me,"

They both held each other for a minute before Hilde let go of him.

"Well I'm going to take a shower, feel free to help your self to the drinks,"

She walked to the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Heero walked over to the mini bar and poured himself a drink. He took a sip and leaned against the wall.

"_What a week_," as he took another sip, his thoughts drifted back to Hilde. "_I know I shouldn't get involved with my clients but man, I was really starting to like her_," 

Heero was so lost in thought that he didn't hear the bathroom door open.

"Hey,"

Heero quickly turned around and dropped his drink. There in front of him stood Hilde with only a towel wrapped around her body. She walked up to him sensually moving her hips side to side. 

"Hi…Hi… Hilde,"

Hilde smiled slightly "Just thought I should give you a more suitable reward,"

She removed the towel exposing her petite body to him. She gently placed a hand on his cheek and kissed him on the lips. Heero grabbed placed a hand on her waist and ran it up the side of her body. He suddenly lifted her up in his arms and carried her to the bed. Hilde kissed him again as he gently laid her on the bed. Heero stood over her and admired her incredibly beautiful body. Hilde raised up her finger and motioned him on the bed. Heero took off his shirt and pants and laid on top of her. He kissed her again and looked into her eyes.

"_What a week_," 

**__**

Later that Night

Heero looked down at the pretty woman he held in his arms.

"Hilde… your incredible," 

Hilde smiled "thank you, I figured that since I'm leaving tomorrow, I should at least show you how thankful I am. You know… I'm going to miss you, I guess I'll have to come to America more,"

"You don't have to do that,"

Hilde looked at him confusedly "Why's that,"

Heero smiled "Because I think it would be a good idea for me to become your personal body,"

Hilde grinned "Me to,"

**__**

The End

That's it for "The Guard", I had a blast writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Be sure to R&R to let me know what you think, there will be an unedited version of the epilogue but not on this website. The unedited version will be at: 

**_www.gwdensetsu.net_******

Check there in the near future if you want to read it. Also, go to the fanart section of the website to see an awesome fan art for my fic The Guard that my good friend Chi drew for me. Be sure to send her compliments as well.

Peace! ^_^


End file.
